Brothers of Grimm
by TheRPGTiger
Summary: Two brothers from a faraway land, each with a tortured past, find themselves in beacon. How will they change the story of RWBY? (Sorry, I'm bad at summaries)
1. Preamble

The town of Nirvanic was not the sweetest of places. Located just of the city of Dedradend, the town had little more than miners and loggers residing there. the winters were brutal and the crops grew like rocks, but they scraped by just barely enough to stay alive, much less call it 'living'. In the town lived a girl, Mary Teller. A miner's daughter, she had been the second of just two children of her parents. Her and her brother spent their early days learning the mining trade from their father. One day a courier rode into town, delivering a pay notice from the king. Then courier stopped in the local tavern for warm drinks, but ended up forgetting his courier bag. Little Mary, took it upon herself to return in to the king, in hopes he would show gratitude by helping her home town. her parents nervously let her on her journey with her brother to the city. During the long and perilous journey, they were struck by a blizzard. Being separated by the intense wind and blinding white snow, she stumbled into a root system of a tree, and huddled in their, waiting out the storm, longing for her brother. As day came, she moved swiftly out of the root system, looking anywhere for her lost older brother. She eventually gave up after four hours of non stop searching, falling to the ground and crying. She sat in a pool of tears and pity for a full hour before raising herself and continuing on the trek, sniffling and mumbling her brother's name. She had made it to the city gate by dusk. As she reached the gate, she fell to the ground and laid there. A nearby guard saw her, and took pity on her. He brought her to the king and begged he be allowed to get her nursed to health. The king grudgingly accepted. She was nursed back to health and thrown out of the castle. As she struggled to find her way through the city, she grew hungrier and hungrier, to the point where she resorted to stealing other peoples' food left out or tossed away. She did not improve as the weeks went by, still barely alive, scrounging off others' trash, when she saw a boy sitting on a doorstep, eating a small slice of bread. She stumbled over to him and begged he allow her a piece. The boy willingly gave her the slice, and she ate hungrily. The two developed a close friendship, to the point she had actually forgotten to go back home. The boy's family cared for her for 12 years. The girl had all but forgotten the depressing home she had, and felt a true part of the boy's family. One day she came to the realization that she had never came home. She grabbed supplies for the road and hurried out, to rush back home. When she got back home, she had found that her parents had been mauled by wolves six years back while foraging for mushrooms in the forest. Devastated, she ran back to her new home and cried into the boy's shoulder. She felt safe in one place, his arms. As the years went on, she grew closer to the boy, and they ended up getting married. A warm celebration in such a bleak and depressing place. They went on to have a child, whom they named Aurora. The girl grew up fast and was excellent at hand to hand combat by age six. By that time her brother Thrash, who was one, was already showing signs of aggression, spitting up food and pouting much too often. As the two grew older, the parents had four more children. Most of them had no specific specialty, except one. Little Phantom, the quiet one. He seemed to care more about knowledge then play. He would sit at the small window and read countless books that he found or bought with small sums of money. He practiced his semblance alone, while he practiced combat with Thrash and Aurora. He was exceptionally good at his semblance, having trumped his brother and sister at semblance use, while they had the upper hand in melee combat. They were gathering for a shabby, cold, depressing dinner one evening when everything changed forever...


	2. When Life Gets You Down

As the scientist's soldiers barged in, the group was taken by surprise. The first one they grabbed was little Raven, as she was so small at the time. Phantom jumped up and attacked one of them, gouging his eye out with a dinner fork. This action caused a soldier to grab Phantom and try to choke him out. Thrash was immediately on the soldier, beating his head into the ground with fist after fist. More soldiers swarmed in, and the family bottle- necked them in the front doorway, taking them out as they entered. But eventually the scientist's soldiers were too much, and the family was over-run. They fought valiantly but were eventually seized and brought to a testing facility, where the horror began...

 _ **Thrash's Cell**_

Thrash snapped awake. He took a moment and observed his surroundings. And started to struggle against his metal bonds. After what seemed like an eternity of trying to break free, there was a muffled beep and a steel door slides open. "Why am I HERE?!" Thrash yelled at the opened door. A scientist then stepped into the room

"You are here, because your family is unique. Your family seems to possess amazing levels of Aura control. We want to test your limits, to have a better understanding of just what you can do. So, we locked you in this cell obviously to prevent you from escaping." The scientist said with a sadistic grin on his face. "You think these walls will hold me? You're lucky I haven't broken from these binds and killed you already" thrash growled and struggled against his bonds fruitlessly. "Funny, you have so much confidence for someone so helpless" the scientist said after dropping the smile. Thrash then proceeded to spit on the scientist, landing the loogie on the left breast of the scientist. "Pity that you chose your last choice of free will to spit at me. You'll know respect soon enough" mumbled the scientist while wiping off his lab coat. The scientist then left the room and the door shut behind him.

A few minutes later two scientists entered. After a brief moment of silence, one of them spoke up "Thrash, I can tell you're quite upset. All will be-"

"How do you know my name" Thrash said, sounding submissive yet annoyed. The two scientists exchanged looks. "We know much more about you and your family than you most likely wish to know. You see your job right now is to sit there and understand that your sacrifice will make our understanding of Aura so much more advanced, isn't that a wonderful thought Thrash, helping make the world a better place?" The other scientist, of whom thrash realized was a girl, said, sounding sadistic as could be and with a smirk on her face. Thrash then opened his eyes, which had been closed, looked at them with murder in his eyes. "Oh! Will you please just fuck off!" He then yelled, his pubescent voice cracking midway through the sentence. He could see the female scientist biting back a laugh, while the male one seemed completely emotionless. "You see, Son-of-Ajax, we have found a way to preserve Grimm corpses. To get right to the point, we will be injecting you with a classified form of grimm's blood and other bodily fluids." The male scientist said with a 'matter-of-fact' voice. Thrash scoffed at that "because that will do something" thrash rolled his eyes. "Don't jinx yourself" said the female scientist and she began walking out of the room. A metal arm then rose up holding a needle, it moved the tip of the needle to thrash's neck "begin procedure 1109". The needle injected into thrash

Over the next 19 weeks, thrash spent most of his time wondering things about his family, whether they were alive or not and such. He also found out that the male scientist was also the head scientist and founder of this 'project'. Until….

"week 20, mark it" the head scientist said as the needle injected into thrash's arm, for the last time. After squeezing his eyes shut, he breathed slowly for a minute or so. Then he opened his eyes and they begun to grow bright crimson and he began to struggle against his bonds, they bend and creaked but didn't break. In the control and research rooms, the scientists begun to have a chorus of "he's getting lose sir!" And "what now?" The head scientist then yelled "put armed guards in his cell!" as the conversation begun to die down. After a few minutes, or what seemed like an eternity to thrash, 3 armed guards entered his cell. The guards all stood on a different side of Thrash, he then started smirking and struggled against his bonds again. The bonds creaked and were strained to their maximum but miraculously didn't break. The guards all exchanged nervous looks, and Thrash smirked wider. "Your loosing control" he said extremely smugly. One of the guards then punched Thrash in the side of the head "Shut. Up."

 _ **Phantom's Cell**_

Phantom was sleeping in his cell silently, when a guard threw the door open and hit phantom with the butt of his gun "Wake up!" Phantom snapped awake and bleakly stared at the guard as another scientist walked into the door. The scientist then lit a cigarette and said "today we'lL be trying more advanced DNA, being as how the other forms were showing minimal results." The mechanical contraption then slithered out of the wall and injected into phantom's arm. Phantom then began breathing heavily and sweating "what's happening to me?!" He said sounding panicked. "Results" the scientist said slowly and with an evil tone. "God! Please help me!" Phantom then screamed at the top of his lungs. In the control room, the scientists begun to question their motives. "Maybe we should help the boy" said one scientist. "And waste 14 weeks of work?! I think not" said the head scientist. Phantom's eyes rolled back into his head and he begun to struggle against his binds, which were leather rather than Thrash's steel ones. "He's trying to escape sir!" Said the scientist watching the monitors, sounding worried. "Will a guard please report to cell 4U" the intercom said. Then a guard walked in and began to beat Phantom with a baton

 _ **Weeks Go By...**_

Phantom was sitting in the corner, he had long since accepted death. He was whimpering some random words to himself when suddenly the door shot open. Phantom didn't move, but instead looked over at the door. After a moment of absolute nothingness, phantom let out a stream of tears and began to sob. "Oh come on! Just take me to testing! You've already destroyed my pride, don't make me wait for death any longer. Thrash then stepped in, he was only recognizable by his facial features anymore. Phantom then ran to him, with tears running down his pale cheeks. Thrash opened his arms and embraced him. "Quiet little one, We have to go." The two walked out of the cell and navigated themselves out of the research facility. The horrors in which they had seen, they'd rather not recall. Thrash: Shhh. Quiet little brother, we have to go.

The two had escaped into a world they'd never seen before, which, in fact, were actually the slums of vale. Thrash and Phantom wandered the city around the kingdom. Facing starvation, cold, thirst, abuse, loneliness, ridicule and hate. "Damn beggars" people would say as they scoffed and spat at them. They struggled to make any coin at all, and had to struggle to stay warm at night. Pitifully huddling together under bridges and in alleys to stay warm. They had no home, no where to go, no one who loved them, they had... nothing. And they were almost dead by the time Thrash was 16 and Phantom was 14. They had just about given up all hope when there was a pitiful glimpse of hope. They had overheard people talking about beacon and hunters, and actually had they known what a "Hunter" truly was. It is extremely unlikely that they would have agreed to go to a combat school. They had eventually been through combat school, extremely easily albeit. Then afterwards, they applied to go to beacon. Whether Ozpin had been impressed by their record, or by sheer luck alone, they had managed to get into beacon. That, is where their story began.


	3. The Brightest Light

As the airship created a lull in the air, with just the sound of the engines

and A/C. People quietly chatted and met on the deck, Phantom and Thrash sat

against the window, quietly and nonchalantly. The cold autumn air rushes by

the craft as they subtly make their way to Beacon, unaware of what will happen

upon arrival. Phantom, now 15 years old, stares out the window watching the

trees rush by and the mountain peaks, tipped with snow slowly drift into the

distance. Thrash, now 17 years old stared at the people on the ship, untrusting

and cynical towards the other people, scanning them for weaknesses or breaks in

their fake personalities.

The ship approaches beacon, and the adventure- hungry eyes of the first-

years feast upon the glorious magnitude of the illustrious school. Phantom lets

out a quiet huff as he stares at the spire, towering above the rest of the school and

casting a slim shadow over the school. Thrash takes a quick glance at the school,

admiring the architecture, but quickly returns to scanning the crowd. As the ship

lands softly on the pad, the students hurry off it and take their first, enthusiastic

steps onto the white marble pathway to the open courtyard of Beacon Academy.

Phantom and Thrash give off an apprehensive aura walking down the path,

fearing that something will happen to ruin their chance at normality.

Inside the school, a warm draft sweeps through the large marble, carved

halls with grand architecture decorating the beautiful walls and beams.

Phantom's artistic inquiry causes him to run around admiring the exquisite

carvings and paintings. In his frenzy, he accidentally bumps into a slightly older

boy, who decides to ignore the interaction and continue walking. Phantom tries

to apologize to the mysterious boy but he just keeps walking away. Phantom

decides to pay no mind to the strange encounter and catch up to Thrash to catch

the orientation.

"Students, I am so glad to see so many new faces. Welcome to the

accredited school of Grimm hunting mastery, Beacon Academy. We will start by

letting you get to know our staff and showing you to the pre- dorm area."

Professor Ozpin states as the students pile into the auditorium. Thrash leans

against the wall and listens quietly, while Phantom takes a different approach.

Phantom deploys his massive scythe, startling the nearby students as he climbs

atop it and perches ten feet above everyone else with a smug grin. Thrash rolls his

eyes and dismisses the idea to kick the scythe, toppling Phantom over and instead

lets out a quiet laugh and continues to listen to Ozpin.

"Alright students, now that you have met our staff, we will show you to

where you will be staying until teams are sorted and you all have individual

dorms. Follow us if you will." Ozpin closes his statement and leads the boisterous

crowd of first- years to the 'warehouse' with an air of contained excitement.

Thrash and Phantom calmly follow towards the back of the crowd as they head to

their new 'home'.


	4. Warehouse of Hopeful Souls

The 'warehouse' was rather crowded, it was like one big slumber party but there wasn't any more than 2-3 yards in between everyone. Thrash, being as how he prepared for more room, brought 2 duffel bags worth of stuff. Phantom always only had a backpack, and nothing more. The two found the area with some open space and they set up their sleeping bags. "Hey little bro" said thrash, trying to get his attention. "Phantom" he repeated, still no reply. Thrash looked over at him to see the small boy with his back to thrash. "What's so fucking interesting?" Thrash said, trying to see what he was looking at. After a few moments, phantom suddenly grabbed thrash's collar, pulled him down to his height, which was a long distance since phantom was rather short in comparison to his older brother, and pointed toward two girls. One was a blonde bombshell with some nice curves, but Thrash knew that wasn't his brother's type. The other was a short, oddly young, frail little girl with red and black hair. He could practically smell the drool coming from his brother, as —at least from appearance— she was everything he looked for. Thrash wrestled free of Phantom's grip and got in the way of his view. "Cool your raging teenage hormones damnit!" He said obnoxiously loud, clearly trying to embarrass his brother. "Shut it you dumb cunt" Phantom said quietly, but loud enough for his brother to hear. His brother grabbed his collar and cocked his hand for a punch "why you little—"

Booker was reading a book and keeping to himself, slowly observing everyone in the room and predicting their fighting style. 'Large mace, probably a brawler type. A normal sword and shield? Strange in this Dayan age' he thought to himself. Booker looked over and saw a large man, clad in red and black and a much smaller man, completely clad in black having a fistfight. The larger man never seemed to land a punch, but the quick attacks the smaller one landed didn't seem to slow the larger man down whatsoever. Booker analyzed their fighting styles, and then quickly scanned the room again. He looked back, and realized he had bumped into those two in the halls of the main building. He started to read again. Booker put the book down, and began fiddling with his katana, sharpening the blade before standing up and practicing his stance and some strikes. He heard a loud collision of someone hitting the ground from where the two were fighting. The larger one had finally landed a hit and sent the smaller boy onto the floor. The two were laughing in between breaths, the smaller boy's aura had cushioned the impact. "Idiots" Booker said to himself before laying down in his sleeping bag and attempting sleep.

Emeline was having a fantastic time looking at all the ripped, shirtless boys in the room. She didn't even realize she was slightly drooling until she felt a drop leave her mouth. She was laying in her usual sleep outfit; a purple, cupless bra that showed a lot of her bountiful breasts, and a pair of leggings that also, showed her curves. She was currently admiring a tall, muscular boy with blue highlights in his otherwise jet-black hair. She was actually about to shut her eyes and fall asleep when she heard a loud 'SMACK'. When she looked over, it was a man standing over another man who's face she assumed was in the floor about now. Emeline simply watched as the man who was standing over the other, stood upright at his full, very menacing height. She then heard him say some words she couldn't make out from her distance from them. She got up and briskly walked over to the two boys, who she could make out were slightly laughing in between breaths.

"What the hell is going on here?" She said, clearly both concerned and ticked off. She put her hands on her hips as the taller man turned toward her. "Pardon me?" Said the taller one, looking down on her now. She finally got a better view of him. The first thing about him she noticed was that he was frighteningly tall, his face was very handsome if you ignored the scars on his chin and the one going over his right eye. He was also very muscular from what she could tell through his clothes, which were a pitch black t-shirt, a black overcoat with red accents that was unzipped, and black work pants. His hair was a mess that in a strange way added to his rugged handsomeness, it was also 3 colors: black, red and white. "I said, what the hell is going on here?" She said with more of an edge to her voice. The man folded his arms "Me and my brother here just had a bit of a disagreement, no one got hurt." The other boy started to get up now, albeit very slowly. "You caused a scene jackass!" Emeline said with only annoyance in her voice. "You're causing one right now" he said with the anger in his voice increased tenfold. "Excuse you, that's not very nice"

"I'll treat you the way you treat me"

"So like the shit you are"

"Oh shut the fu—" The man was interrupted by the other one yelling "Cool it Thrash!" Thrash looked at the smaller one, then glared daggers at Emeline and turned away. The smaller boy looked at Emeline. "Sorry about that miss, he can be a little hot-headed sometimes" he said nonchalantly while scratching the back of his head nervously. Emeline sighed "I guess it's ok" she said although she didn't sound happy nor relaxed. The boy held out his hand "My name's Phantom" he said with a small smile on his face. Emeline shook his hand "I'm Emeline, pleased to meet you" she said with a forced smile. "I'd best be heading to bed now, see ya." She said, quickly spun on her heels and walked back to her bag. She laid down, closed her eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep….


	5. Gaining a Foothold

Thrash was running, faster than he had ever thought he could. He could hear the snarl of Grimm behind him but he just kept running. The small, almost dead Phantom was barely awake in his arms. Sweat dropped from his forehead. He could feel something seeming to tear away at him from within. There was a searing pain in his body, he dropped his brother and fell to the ground. He turned and could see Beowulves bounding toward him and his sibling. Phantom sat up "Krasnyy? What is happening?" He said almost not aware of his surroundings. Thrash opened his mouth to shout something at his brother, but nothing came out. He saw a Beowulf pounce his brother and begin tearing at Phantom.

 **"NO!"**

Thrash jolted awake, covered in sweat. He checked his scroll, it was 5:41 A.M. 'There isn't a way in hell I'm going back to that' he thought and stretched out his mighty arms. He stood to his towering height and scanned the room. No one was awake by his knowledge. He went into the bathrooms and looked at himself in the mirror. His normally pale cheeks were pink, his eyes were bloodshot. 'Guess who's back?' an evil voice cackled in his head. "No…. no, no no" he mumbled quietly to himself. 'Your brother isn't here to rid of me, so you'll have to-' the voice in his head was cut off by Thrash slamming his head into a stall door, bending it slightly. Thrash stumbled back to the sink and washed his face. His scarred face was no longer sweaty, his cheeks were still rosy however. 'This headache is killing me' is all he could think whilst going on to do his normal morning duties far earlier than usual. The voice was surprisingly absent throughout the entire time, almost oddly so. After his shower he began to hear someone in the dark. He looked to his left and saw a man with spiked blue hair about to walk in. The man with the blue hair jumped back slightly, his eyes were glowing a striking blue in the darkness, in contrast to Thrash's malevolent red ones. "Oh, I'm quite sorry." The man with the blue hair said with a surprisingly chipper and shy tone. Thrash bit back a growl and nodded "It's fine, you just surprised me". The boy was a rare sight, he was barely shorter than thrash, maybe 2 inches shorter. His hair was somewhat similar in style to thrash, although only deep blue and black. Thrash just pushed past him and went back to his bed, and began to make sure all his equipment was in order for the coming day….

Phantom found himself blitzing his way to the edge of beacon cliff. he had woken up later than anticipated, and was using his semblance to get to the cliff as fast as possible, once he got there, he stumbled onto the plate next to his brother. Thrash was now covered in armor, his already menacing appearance was now terrifying. He looked to his left and could see the girl that Thrash had been in an argument with the night before, this time in a much more… restrained outfit. Thrash was next to a boy with blue hair, they were chatting. Phantom could make out words like 'Weapon' and 'Grimm' so he assumed they were talking about the upcoming test. Ozpin then strode in front of them, his cane in one hand and his tea in the other. As everyone quieted down for Ozpin, the headmaster began his speech. Phantom payed attention to the important parts, but for the most part he was daydreaming about the hero he hoped to be someday. "Good luck" Ozpin finished before walking out of the way. Phantom saw someone to the blue haired boy's left get launched. Phantom gulped 'You'll be fine, just find thrash and—'

"Good luck Blaze!" He heard Thrash say the moment before the blue haired boy was launched. Thrash looked at his brother, flashed the peace sign, and was launched. Phantom began to become nervous, and he waited for what seemed like an eternity. He raised his hand and was then immediately launched, little did he know what was coming…


End file.
